Noble Houses of Leicester
The Noble Houses of Leicester refer to the most powerful noble families in the Leicester Alliance on the continent of Fódlan. Each noble house is governed by a chosen head, who often inherited a Crest. Not much is known about certain Houses. List of Noble Houses House Riegan The leading house of the Leicester Alliance, a cadet branch of the Blaiddyd royal family, and descendants of two of the 10 Elites. In the Crescent Moon War of 881, they spearheaded the move toward independence from the Kingdom, as well as the establishment of a republic by its former vassals. They have held the esteemed responsibility of leading the Alliance roundtable ever since. The position of this house of dukes relies on the noble rank bestowed upon it by the Kingdom, well before the Alliance’s founding. The current Duke Riegan’s heir, Godfrey, died in an accident while on duty. While he did leave behind a surviving daughter, she is presently unaccounted for. Members * Claudia von Riegan - Second daughter of House Riegan. * Oswald von Riegan - The reigning Duke of Reigan, father of Godfrey, and grandfather of Claude. * Godfrey von Riegan (Deceased) - Late son of Oswald and Claude's uncle. * Tiana von Riegan - The daughter of Oswald, sister of Godfrey, and the mother of Claude. * Claude von Riegan - Grandson of the current Duke Riegan through his mother, Claude appeared seemingly out of nowhere in the Alliance only a year ago during the succession crisis House Riegan suffered, after what he was legitimated as the heir of the House, and by consequence of the whole Alliance. House Goneril Descendants of Goneril of the 10 Elites, it is a military house that is chiefly tasked with military strikes and defense against the Almyran army, mostly due to its territory’s position in the east. Lord Holst, the current head of the house, is widely renowned as the Alliance’s bravest general. Members * Holst Goneril - Current Head of House Goneril, he is widely aknowledged as the Alliance greatest general, and before Claude appearance was considered as the future leader of the Country. * Hilda Valentine Goneril - The younger sister of the current Duke Goneril who has a lazy personality and a habit of manipulating people into doing things for her. House Ordelia A house of counts with land in the east of Leicester Territory. In 1167 it was involved in House Hrym’s rebellion, and the Empire retaliated by repeatedly meddling in the house’s internal affairs, leading to a sharp decline in its noble standing. Members * Lysithea von Ordelia - The daughter and heir of the current Count Ordelia. House Gloucester Descendants of Gloucester of the 10 Elites, this house of counts hails from southern Leicester territory. The current head of house is ambitious, excels at public relations, and has an influential voice among the five noble families with voting rights at the Leicester Alliance Roundtable, second only to House Riegan. Members * Lorenz Hellman Gloucester - The son and heir of the current Count Gloucester. House Edmund A house of margraves with land in the north of Leicester territory. Its beneficial trade policies, emphasizing fair use of its personal harbors, have awarded the house a great deal of clout, to such a degree that it was eventually accepted into the ranks of the Five Great Lords of the Alliance. Their current head of house is a renowned orator. Members * Marianne von Edmund (Via adoption) - A distant relative of the current Margrave Edmund, she was adopted into the family after the death of her parents. House Daphnel Descendants of Daphnel of the 10 Elites and formerly among the Five Great Lords of the Alliance, it lost much power over an inheritance feud, resulting in half of the family defecting to the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and establishing House Galatea. Weakened by this schism, House Daphnel lost its seat at the Roundtable. Additionally, for the last several generations, no member of House Daphnel has been born with a Crest. In spite of this, it still maintains its status as a noble family. Members * Judith von Daphnel - The current Head of House Daphnel and a respected commander of the Alliance, she is known as the Hero of Daphnel. House Albrecht Members * Balthus von Albrecht Families and crests Category:Stubs Category:Organizations